Although artificial flowers are aesthetically pleasing, their static nature can limit their appeal. There have been attempts to simulate a natural flower by creating an artificial flower that appears to bloom. However, these flowers are often limited to one or two rows of petals, and, moreover, the petals all appear to open to the same degree which heightens the viewer's impression that the flowers are artificial.